Arcana Kingdom
by NemuiNigen
Summary: Fantasy AU. The world's rotation has come to a halt, and as one side begins to burn another begins to freeze. A band of unlikely heroes must follower their future rulers and come together to stop a mass war over middle and unite the two kingdoms together.
1. Fateful Encounter

The twilight was more beautiful than he could have imagined.

Wind kissed along the side of his check as the prince pushed back the hood of his brown cloak and rubbed the sweat from his forehead, hair bright as sunshine and pushed back. The cool breeze was indeed welcomed over the increasing heat of his homeland. His tunic and breast harness slung to his skin by the body fluid staining the fabric as he boots began to chafe up his legs. Kanji panted as he tightened his hold on his horse's reign and dug his heels into the animal's side to not fall behind his retainers and instructor. His gaze wandered over the sky, taking it all in as he could, noting everything from the birds flying about to the grass below him, stiff and dry. It was all still felt so new to him, having only left the castle grounds a handful of times in his life.

After living in the Sun Kingdom his whole life, to see the sky golden and orange as it bled into the distant eternal night of the Dark Kingdom was a treat. Kanji's eyes continued scanning the horizon, awe struck while taking in the view of the three realms of the known world. Behind him at a glance was his home, the sun reigning over the sky, sending one heatwave after another the earth. Then the sky over head was the still unclaimed territory their ancestors had fought over for almost a century, now. The Twilight Lands was a beautiful place, forever caught between night and day. Then finally, up ahead was the Dark Kingdom, but this would be the farthest they'd go. Kanji had only managed to be allowed this far into the grasslands due to his own instructor's permission. Very soon, Kanji would be expected to take the throne, and it was always thought best that a ruler of the lands be a man of experience and knowledge of their surroundings. So today…his trials would be held in neutral territory instead of their training grounds. Very little was to fear, they thought if their personal body guards were with them.

Kanji had never cared for royal life and luxury. Sure, it was nice to be pampered, but only after so long he hated waking up and having everything done for him, leaving him only to attend to what little royal duties a prince was expected of. He had become proficient in swordplay, hand to hand combat, cross bowing. The only skill he had failed to learn was any sort of magic, incapable of generating even a spark for a thunder spell. The rest of his time was spent about the castle doing whatever hobby he deemed of interest, usually any sort of craft such as sewing or even cooking. He had been told time and again that a ruler needs to show he can demand authority, and to do so by not showing any signs of weakness yet he had chosen to ignore all advice and pursue more feminine hobbies others considered risky behavior for him.

Where Kanji's true heart l laid was with a desire for adventure and the unexpected to whisk him away in the winds across time as though it were some child's fairytale. In all his years, Kanji had never seen the ocean (save in paintings), nor experienced the cold. Until today had he never been allowed to leave the royal grounds, let alone leave the kingdom's walls. He was only here to prove to his instructor that he was a suitable hunter and strategist. Once that had been done by killing a few boars or the increasing sightings of Shadows then they'd return, no doubt. Still, he would savor every moment he could; every second to get fresher air, and every moment he could wear his hunter's garb instead of his formal robes.

* * *

That was it.

After only an hour or so their task had come to an end. Kanji extracted the arrow from the beast and allowed his guards to handle the rest of the work in tying the boar to one of their horses to bring home. Surely it'd be enough for a feast for their entire royal family and still have some scraps left over for the servants. The prince's heart sank as he climbed back onto his mount and saddled up. His home castle stood tall over the clearing in the distance, sun shining bright and hot. Just looking at it made Kanji uneasy and sick, being reminded only of the intolerable temperature and high sale walls surrounding him at every turn. He furrowed his brow at the idea of going back…at least so soon, that is. Eyes shot back at the retainers, struggling with beast. A smirk came over him. This would be his only chance…

 **"Lets go, Shooter!"** he muttered to his horse as he dug his heels into its sides much harder than before, and immediately his steed took off through the twilight and in the direction of the Dark Woods. It wouldn't be too hard to find his way back if he even managed to lose his retainers, hearing them shout after him. He didn't need to look behind him to know that one of them was already giving chase, but he was fast, not having to carry a giant pig with him. After all…to get home he only need to follow the light.

* * *

One thing was for certain: stars were more beautiful than twilight or sunny meadow he knew.

Kanji had read about them in various tomes and text books during his studies, but given him always living in the Light realm, he had never seen them in person, before. Crickets chirped all around him as he continued his trod through the forest, staring primarily through the tree top to the sky. The air around him was more frigid, kissing his face with delight. Winds before now swept over the tops of the trees to make them sway, but didn't reach to the still air of the forest floor around him. Time passed in slow motion as he took in the new world around him.

Why are we in arms against this realm, he thought to himself. This land seems so peaceful and rich. Surely we could settle on trade rather than fight over the twilight, couldn't we?

Just then the sound of running water chimed into his ears. Could it be what he thought it be? His mind washed over with a vision of the cliff's edge opening to a vast blue sea and immediately he steered Shooter in the direction it came from. His heart raced, hopes rising as he cleared through the thickets only be a tad disappointed. To his discovery…it was not the ocean, but only a stream and a waterfall. Yet Kanji had learned of something else that kept him from despair. There was someone there with a horse of his own that he couldn't help but stare at. The man's skin was pale and hair silver, cut short and slightly messy. He was dressed in red and white silks and fur, the man's cape was flashy, and heavy, no doubt to keep warm in the dropping temperatures, as well as a pair of solid black rider gloves and white leather boots. Though he appeared roughly the same age as himself, whoever this person was they were of high status. The blonde was sure to keep a distance, watching him with caution, lest this person prove to be a thug of some sort, yet he couldn't help be sense a peculiar tranquil aura coming from this other person.

Their eyes met, and Kanji's expression softened.

"Who goes there? A traveler, are you?" he called out. There was curiosity, but also joy in his voice. "You need not hide yourself. I mean no harm to anyone!"

He hesitated before approaching the other man, not climbing off his horse just yet. Kanji raised an eyebrow. Whoever this person was, they carried themselves different than anyone else had around him. The silver haired stranger had a calm expression with an inviting smile even with arms crossed over his chest. "You're not from around here, are you? Nobody in these parts would have hair as golden as yours. Tell me, what's your name?" he asked, breaking the silence. The man took a step forward and reached a hand out to pet Shooter on his snout, already warming up to Kanji and his companion.

"Kanji…my name is…Kanji," he answered as he grinned back at the other. "What's yours?"

"Akihiko. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Kanji. Tell me, did you venture in here from the Sun Kingdom? You best not stay long lest you be caught by royal border patrols. You'll be executed at once!" The silver haired man spoke his warning calmly. It was clear his concern was genuine, with no intentions of turning the blonde in for trespassing, all while a smile held on his face, more interested in Kanji's steed than his person. "I can turn the other way and allow you to escape back to the Twilight, should you like."

There was confusion floating about the prince as he stared at Akihiko, finding him all a tad bit strange for someone who appeared to be of noble status. "Y'ere a bit weird, ya know that?" he said while loosening his grip on Shooter's reign. "What are ya; the son of some law maker in this country or somethin'? Why ya bein' so nice ta me?"

"I take no joy in ending a life that has done nothing wrong, good sir. You've only crossed a border into the Dark Woods, not stolen from the royal palace or attempted to kidnap the prince. There is no harm in you being here, is there?" Akihiko looked up at Kanji, eyes gleaming in the starlight that managed to break through the forest canopy. His skin was so pale and dry, looking as though it were as sharp as steel. His breath was visible. "You're shivering, you know? Did you not expect a temperature drop so drastic when crossing over?"

Kanji blinked, shocked, and just now noticing it himself. He hadn't felt this frigid in some time, let alone to be shaking slightly. His hunters armor had proved to be of little protection against the weather, it seemed. "Stop y'ere patronizing!" he snapped as he tugged Shooter away from Akihiko's affection. Whoever this person was, they came across a tad odd for someone who clearly belonged back home in his castle of some sorts. "The hell do ya want from me, anyway? Ya called me over here, didn't ya? If all ya wanted was ta pet my horse then I'll be on my way, like ya suggested!"

"There is no reason for you be act as defensive as you are being, Sir Kanji," the silver haired man said with calm in his voice as he looked up to the horse's rider. "I see no benefit in reporting you, as I've already said. So what say you stay and chat a bit? If it's you're first time in the Dark Kingdom then surely you must be curious about more than just the cold, are you not?" Akihiko pointed his eyes up above to the stars, just peeking through the trees around them. Each spec was bright, twinkling playful about as though to invite anyone on the planet to gaze upon their beauty. When he glanced back to Kanji he saw the hesitation and uncertainty on the blonde's face, but also a mix of curiosity and longing. "I mean you no harm, I assure you. You can perhaps even tell me about the Sun Kingdom in exchange?"

Kanji paused, and then nodded. "Alright," he finally said quietly. "I'll stay but only for a few minutes and then I must be off. I…have business to attend to back home, and all," he choked up whatever lie he could think of and climbed off his horse. "Your horse is friendly, right?" He didn't need an answer, as Shooter was already eager to stand beside the other's steed, happy to have company of his own.

Akihiko took her previous perch alongside the stream, staring at his reflection in the water. Along the edge one could see clumps of ice beginning to form, freezing over the surface. "You're a hunter are you not? Please, tell me all about it! What kind of wildlife do you have over there? Surely it must vary! I'm told that poachers from here has even stolen livestock to try and breed them in sheltered environments, for they can't otherwise survive in a permanent winter!" There was a smile on his face, one that shined with wonder and excitement to have Kanji beside him. He didn't hesitate to look upon the blonde's face directly and showcase a welcoming glow.

Kanji sat down beside Akihiko as he tightened his cloak around his shoulder. The ground was near frozen stiff and dry, causing him to shudder momentarily. He could feel his nerves acting up, having never truly been exposed to the cold like this before, yet something about this stranger urged him to stay for as long as he could bare. "I-it's rather warm, for starters! Wild life is kinda…well…how do I put it? We got stuff like insects buzzin' around all the time but they also make flowers bloom and junk so we keep 'em around even when they're annoyin'. Then we got wild bears and boars that we hunt but I'm sure ya got them here even in the cold, too, right?"

The other shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We do occasionally sight beasts of many kinds but you speak of some I've never heard of. Flowers are known, but do not bloom in this realm at all. There is very little plant life able to survive in this kind of environment." Akihiko allowed his gaze to follow along the environment, wandering about until he found himself repeating patterns of glancing at Kanji and then again all around him, almost as though he was searching for something. "What is an "insect" as you called it?"

Confusion was glued to Kanji's face, staring back at the silver haired man. "Ya really don't know? Haven't ya ever seen a bee or a dragonfly? They're all the place where I come from! They got tiny wings and crawl all over the place and buzz in y'ere ear!"

"Dragonfly? Do they breath fire as well?"

"No, they aren't like regular dragons. They are actually harmless. Hell, some folks even collect 'em after they die and preserve 'em!"

"Seriously? That's rather interesting. Why is that? Is it because your kingdom holds value over the dead? Is it some sort of ritual or ancient practice? Tell me more!"

"Th-there's…nothin' really that special about it," Kanji leaned away, slightly distressed over how excited Akihiko seemed to be getting over small talk of bugs. "Some folks just do it 'cause they like starrin' at 'em and junk. They find 'em pretty!"

"…oh. I see…." Akihiko grew silent momentarily as he placed his gloved thumb to his teeth. It was clear that he was processing what he had been told, digesting it while thinking of what to ask next. The sound of running water with the occasional horse breathing loudly behind them was the only thing keeping it from feeling like eons. "It must be nice. I'd…like to hope I could see them one day for myself."

"Huh?" Kanji responded. "Ya don't have anything like a tome or somethin' with drawins' in it or anything?"

"Oh, believe me. My family has plenty of books in our library, but none on such things. We had no need for it, after all, so they never sought to add such subjects to their collection."

Kanji raised an eyebrow at his company. "Family library? Akihiko, was it? Ya never actually answered my question earlier. The hell kinda' rich family you come from so rich to have their own library?"

This earned a small chuckle from the silver haired noble. "I am the son of a duke, studying to take my father's place in the near future." Akihiko's words were spoken softly, yet still managed to shift the atmosphere into a heavier tone. "Father had told me since birth that it would be my duty to be his successor, as his only child. A shame really…."

"Why…why do ya say that?" Kanji was a tad more interested now suddenly. Did this man speak the truth? His clothes certainly fit the role to say the least but something felt off about it for the moment. The price had learned to be mindful as to not trust all that is spoken by a stranger, lest he fall to deception so easily. "Ya don't wanna live the high life and have it easy?"

"Certainly not…but it seems our time as run out"

Galloping could be heard faintly in the distance.

"You should leave now, lest they catch you…but perhaps we can meet again." Akihiko stood up and offered a hand to help Kanji stand. He turned his gaze to his horse and with a whistle, it came to him as did Shooter who followed along. "What say you return here, overmorrow at this time? I'd like to continue this conversation, and to hear more about your world."

Kanji was silent at first as he climbed on his horse. Not far off he could make out the silhouette of others approaching, a small search party or the patrol like Akihiko had warned him of earlier, no doubt. The prince tugged on the reigns of his horse, ready to head off on the path he had taken, but not before glancing back at the silver haired man one last time, pondering the offer over.

"I could show you a better place you can see the stars and you…maybe you can show me a tome of insects…."

"I'll…consider it," he finally answered before taking off.

* * *

"My lord, we finally found you! Are you hurt at all?"

"No," Akihiko answered the guard. "In fact I'm…positively, sunny."


	2. Ice and Fire

The spoken words of his teacher were like that of a distant whisper to Kanji's ears as he sat, hunched forward over his desk and supporting his head with chin resting in his hands. His gaze was fixed, admiring a faraway sight that only he could see, wind blowing in his face yet not a single graze cut along his cheek. The sun's warmth burned his skin from the other side of his vision as he continued his day dreaming, thinking back to the encounter of the previous "day." Thou there wasn't day or night for the planet, there was still the concept of time, and keeping track of it same any. He blinked, snapping back to the study quarters they were in and glanced at the clock along the near-by wall. It wouldn't be long until he'd be allowed to leave, but more importantly it'd be time to meet Akihiko once more…if he felt like it, that is.

As the prince drifted back into his day dream it hardly mattered what he did after this. He hadn't achieved his right to leave the castle ground unsupervised but this wouldn't be the first nor the final time he'd sneak out. So long as he went _anywhere_ it'd be enough to satisfy his desire for adventure. The market district, the bakery, or the riverside that overlooked the entire kingdom, sounded nice, but if he could make it as far as World's Edge…now that'd be a sight to behold! What's more, none of those would mean freezing his tail off. The more he thought about it, that seemed like the optimal plan until…a fly buzzed by him out of the corner of his eye.

Kanji watched as the insect twirled through the air, circling above him as his memory jogged to the conversation he had the other boy had. Dragonflies...To think someone had never seen a single insect or in their life. He personally had never caught on to the fascination others had over the common bug, but then one thought lead to another and then…

"Pst, Kanji! Focus," a concerned whisper piped up next time him.

He snapped back, once again as he turned towards his friend.

Yosuke was a year older than him, but had started school late due to illness as a toddler. Since elementary school, they had been closest of friend, but also the most unlikely duo given the completely divided personalities. While Kanji was known for being rash, bold, and even crude for someone of noble background, Yosuke was the exact opposite. At every opportunity he displayed manners and respect for authority, but not by choice. The Hanamura house was well known throughout the Sun Kingdom as the overseers of the coven that operated the protective barriers around their homelands. Without their experienced family line of magicians, no doubt their entire half of the planet would have burned to a cinder under the sun's heat.

"If you don't pay attention then Wiz Moron is going to call on you."

"Sir Tatsumi," their instructor cut in as he sent a piece of chalk flying across the room to the prince's forehead. "Perhaps if you have time to gaze out the window then you've already mastered what I'm trying to teach you? That's a fair assumption, is it not?" The elderly man stood at the front of the classroom, eyes locked on Kanji and tome in his right hand. His left remained open palmed, and three additional pieces of chalk suspended in the air around him. He smirked, knowing well already that Kanji hadn't even cracked open his spell book for the reading assignment. "How bold of you to volunteer to demonstrate a simple Zio spell for us! Do come up here, now and show us."

With a snap of his finger, a test dummy appeared in the middle of the hall floor.

A begrudging sigh rumbled from Kanji as he stared at the dummy, followed by a blaming glare at Yosuke as he stood up. "Alright, fine! Hope y'ere ready, because I'm gonna reck this thing! Ya hear me?!" Empty promises. Everyone knew that magic was the prince's worst area of expertise. Granted, thunder magic wasn't practiced so commonly as fire or wind spells, but everyone at least knew how to perform all the basics. They could use thunder spells to create fire, fire spells to create steam, and so on. Kanji on the other hand…couldn't even generate a spark with the snap of his fingers, whereas Yosuke had already mastered secondary level enchantments, and even minor healing magics.

Their professor rolled his eyes with a continued smirk as Kanji dragged his feet to the center of the hall to stand a safe distance from the target dummy…not that it mattered. Small giggles could be heard from the back of the class as everyone waited with anticipation for their soon-to-be king to finally succeed in _a single_ spell (or at least proper speech). Kanji readied himself, standing up straight at long last as he took a deep breath. His stance was perfect as he raised his left hand to draw the magic circle through the air. An aura about him grew more vivid, difficult to ignore and then finally the prince flared his fingers apart as he aimed his open palm to the target and…..

 _Zzzt…_

Well…at least a spark had finally but achieved, but beyond there was no evidence that anything had happened. A fit of taunts and laughter erupted from the lecture hall while Yosuke hung his head, embarrassed for his friend's continued failures. In the midst of it all, every single piece of chalk their professor had went flying through the air, each hitting Kanji across the face. "Maybe if didn't allow you mind to wander so often you'd be on par with the other students, Your Highness. Take your seat."

Kanji couldn't have retreated fast enough.

"Perhaps it's best you all get a refresher of why magic is valued so heavily in today's time."

Cue a series of tired whines, followed by several glares shot to Kanji.

With a wave of his hand, the light within the room dimmed and the curtains drew themselves over the window. Another maneuver and a large projection of their planet was on full display, revolving around the sun and the with the moon as its partner. "This is our home: Terra. Legend says that eons ago this was how the cosmos operated, with the planets in motion around the sun. However…" The projection froze, the earth caught between to the two other spheres. "…as we all know the world remains still, with no motion. As a result, only one half, our half of the planet faces the sun. The other half…locked in an eternal nightfall and winter."

The bored looks throughout the class told that hardly anyone was paying attention, having been told this fairy tale since they were kids.

As their professor continued speaking the projection began to disintegrate away like sand particles and reform. Depicted now was a scene of a battle, men fully armored with swords. "When this happened there was chaos all over the world, people fighting for resources to survive. Within not even a week it is written that nearly all of humanity was plunged to a war that would have destroyed all life as they knew it to be."

Another change; this time showcasing two elderly men in robes that were extravagantly decorated. Kanji and Yosuke glanced away, facing each other as dread set in. Their professor continued. "But…it was the Tatsumi clan that founded a new order amidst the chaos and joined together with the Hanamura clan to construct a powerful barrier that protected our country from facing immediate death! But how did they do this?" The sands shifted once more to display a heavenly painting of gods of all kinds.

"Persona! It was they who first discovered a way to tap into the Aether, the life force of all living creatures can call forth gods and spirits of all legends and granted powers beyond imagination. Through calling upon them we can not just create fire or control wind, but able to bend the very laws of nature! Because of their grace and mercy, humans have been able to maintain a steady way of centuries after the Great Halt."

The longer this dragged on the more Kanji and Yosuke pretended to not be aware of the number of stares they were getting. It wasn't hard to see their professor _loved_ to brag that he had the privilege of teaching both the successor of the Tatsumi throne _and_ the Hanamura coven at the same time. Everyone else was a nameless face in the class by comparison.

When the bell sounded everyone, without hesitation gathered their belongings and made for the exit. The day was over. "Don't forget to read pages 243-251 in _Winged Tamers_ tonight! Next meeting we will be going out to the stables to start griffin training…oh, and Your Highness," he called out as he kept a watchful eye on the royal student. "You might want to ask you friend to assist you, lest you enjoy falling even _further_ behind than you already are…."

Kanji only shot daggers at him before leading Yosuke as far away as possible.

* * *

The library.

Centuries of knowledge could be discovered on a single bookshelf within the maze of literature that towered over any human being. Since the kingdom's establishment the Hanamura clan held value in knowledge and wisdom, but more importantly in sharing it with anyone who sought it out for themselves. As decades passed the clan had built not only the largest library of the known world, but made it completely open to the public. Nobility or peasant alike could be seen about at any time of day, having journeyed from all walks of life. There was tome for everything imaginable; agriculture, magic, religion, history, politics, cooking, autobiographies, and even simple works of fiction and fairy tales. So long there was a reason to be there, a tome would be present for whoever needed it.

"Ahhh, who does Wiz Moran think he is, anyway?!" an overly loud voice echoed through the dusty corridors between shelves on a higher floor. "No one in the kingdom is that skilled with thunder magic so why on earth would _you_ be, anyway? The least he could have done is ask you to cast Agi or Guru instead." Yosuke had never been the best at controlling his excitement or volume level when he agitated like this. Even when a librarian walked by to urge quietness he still found it difficult to keep himself from getting worked out, time and again.

"Ehh…he's been doin' it since we were six, Yosuke. At this point we better jus' git used to it. It won't be too much longer before we're finally done with school and then…" he froze in his speech, but continued advancing along the shelves. They both knew what would be happening soon. They'd be taking over their family's roles. Kanji's eyes remained fixed, reading along the spines and the numbers printed at their base. A finger traced along the bumpy, scratchy surfaces while the other hand remained balled up in his coat pocket. "…well…we say goodbye to what little freedom we had."

"Not if you don't pass magics, Kanji," he teased with a snicker. "I'm surprised you don't grasp it better than others. Like…you don't find it cool or anything? We're gifted with the power to generate fire or control wind at will! Hell, imagine if we actually had to use it for battle! We'd win against anything in a heartbeat. It'd be so much easier to just torch or zap any threat than dual it out with a sword or arrows, don't ya think? I mean…they teach us all these tricks and then say to only use it for passive things, like cooking. What's the point in that?!"

He was ranting at this point, trying to fill the silence between him and his friend. The longer Yosuke spoke the calmer he became until there was no need for anyone to tell him to be quiet.

"I mean…there's so many people in poverty that could use more, and we meanwhile we're lucky to have our whole lives laid out for us. Don't you think we could help a lot of people after all this is over?"

Kanji didn't respond right away until after he had pulled a few books from the archives, finally. His attention was elsewhere as he flipped through the pages. "Yeah but…we also gotta set an example of what the Kingdom thinks is best. You still gotta satisfy the rest of the coven and I…I still gotta handle our kingdom's government. It's not like we can just change everything overnight."

"Yeah but…we'll be the ones who can at least try…." Yosuke finally grew silent for a moment and watched Kanji, his vision fixed on his backside. What had his friend so distracted today, anyway? "Hey…I've been catching my dad pacing about his study a lot as of late…."

"Oh yeah?"

"…I think he's worried about something." His voice finally dialed down to a hushed whisper, concerned. "There has been talk that the barrier has becoming harder to maintain, that it's requiring more Aether to withstand it and…magicians are few and far between in these times. You know what that means, right…?"

Kanji halted in his search, but didn't turn around. His eyes fell on the cover of one of the books he had gathered. He didn't want to have to give an answer. Inheriting an entire country of responsibility was difficult enough, but the idea of them having to tackle a second apocalypse…was a nightmare worse than death. No one could be trained properly to handle situations that extreme. "Hopefully it won't fall on our shoulders, but we need ta be prepared when it does."

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah…." A moment of silence passed between them both, standing alone between two large dusty shelves. Only the pages of old were their witness to moments of likes in which they both expressed fear and weakness.

"A-anyway," Yosuke spoke up and quickly looked about. They had been in the library for almost a full hour but it just now struck the magician _who_ had lead them here. "How come you dragged me here, anyway? It's not often _you_ want to spend time here in library. What are you looking at?" Before Kanji could give an answer, Yosuke peaked over the other boy's shoulder at the books in hand. "Huh…? You…reading about insects? I thought you hated bugs! Hell, I remember you running away from me when we were kids because I shoved a bee in your face!" His teasing was followed by a playful giggle. "What's all this for?"

"I…guess you could say it ain't really for me…." Kanji said as he tucked the two books under his arm.

"Ohhhhhh?" Now Yosuke was even more intrigued. "You got someone you tryin' to impress? Someone ya like, now?" A sly grin spread across his face as he leaned in close to the prince. "She better be royalty, you know!"

"Cut it out, dude! It ain't nothin' like that!" he chuckled back nervously as he shook his friend off him. "Just ya…cover for me for a few hours, okay? You know the drill!"

Yosuke only smirked at him. "Alright, but you owe one when you get back. Let's get beef tongue! Your treat."

"You got it," Kanji answered with a smile.

* * *

Akihiko looked down at his pocket watch. It was fifteen minutes past the suggested meeting time. A doubtful look befell on him as he clicked the small clock shut and dropped it back into his breast pocket, chilling his skin even through the thick fabric. He panted as he tightened his cloak around his neck and watched as his breath fog before him. We'll wait just a little longer," he muttered to his horse below him.

A gloved hand began fishing about a bag that hung from the saddle and retrieved a common vegetable, frost bitten and with winter powder all over it. "You've been a very good girl today, Minako." His words were soft and hushed as he reached down and fed his horse the cold treat. "Well leave soon if he doesn't show, I promise. There is no sense in us freezing if we've no reason to be here."

Only a few minutes passed before Akihiko could hear the crunch of snow becoming clearer from the direction of the Twilight, hooves trotting through the white grounds. He smiled. "It would seem he is only running late," he said to himself as he reached behind him. His hand wandered around along his belongings until he finally found what he needed. "Nice to see you chose to come," he said aloud when the blonde came into view. "I was just about to leave had your horse not walked so loudly. Not used to the snow, is he?"

"Neither of us are," he coughed up at he pulled off his hood. "But…I had n-nothin' ta do today so I guess I'll see ya for a li-little while." Despite the permanent scowl on his face and brows pressed together, it was clear that Kanji was only acting tough. His body was shaking just like last time, and teeth chatting through his words. His grip on Shooter's reign and saddle was frozen, tight.

Yet…Akihiko only held up his smile. "Is that so…well then I promise you I won't waste your time." He swung a leg around his horse and hopped off to the ground, a lantern in hand. "I can see that you're still freezing. Allow me to help you." As he held the lantern up for Kanji to take, he hovered his spare hand beside it and turned a small dial. A soft hissing omitted from it. Finally, he rubbed his fingers together and snapped them! Tiny sparks flashed from his finger tips and then erupted into a small flame within the lantern, earning a small flinch from Kanji. Immediately warmth clouded between them both, but also light that which banished the shadows on each of their faces. Akihiko only chuckled. "There you go. Take it. You'll need it more than I will, I'm sure."

Kanji took it after only a moment's hesitation, all too eager and relieved to have a heat sources to keep him from becoming frosted over.

"We won't be going far. Just follow me and keep close." Akihiko made his way back to his own horse and saddled up.

"And if we are spotted?"

"You make for the Twilight and I'll diverge anyone that tries to pursue you."

"…okay." It seemed simple enough.

They rode silently for some time, following the frozen river.

Akihiko remained in front of Kanji, making the occasional glance behind him to make sure the other was still here, holding up well. To which, Kanji only glared at the him. It was growing increasingly strange that this person always seemed to be smiling at him, or even the fact that he wasn't trying to turn him into proper authorities. Had Akihiko been caught in the Sun Kingdom he would have immediately faced imprisonment or even worse, the possibility of execution depending on who the situation of his capture. The longer the prince thought about this the greater doubt he had this was fair.

 _Maybe…it'd be good to be on friendly terms with someone who's about to be a Duke in this nation, for my people, at least._

Kanji dug his heels into Shooter's side lightly, signaling him to ride side by side with Akihiko, on his left.

"Come to join me, have you?"

Kanji nodded. "Hey so uh, h-how did…how'd ya do that? Ya know…that thing with a zio spell?" he finally asked as he pointed with his eyes to the lantern in his right hand.

"The lantern? Oh, well it has to do with the kind of fuel used. I could have used an old wood lantern but they don't last as long, nor am I very skilled in fire magic. So, a gas lantern has proven to be more suitable. It lasts a long time and can be ignited with a small spark, so long as the gas is flowing."

"I see….We don't have technologies like this in my kingdom. We still rely on wood and fire spells. How come you don't just burn fuels?"

"We can't afford to do so. Evergreens survive, but that is all. We can't get rid of what little plant life we have, so we've found fossil fuels to be an efficient alternative."

Kanji could only bring himself to nod once more until he had a moment to think of his next question. "And how do you know thunder magic so well? In my kingdom it is not common to proficient in it."

"Thunder magic is a signature enchantment here in the Dark Kingdom, as is ice and darkness spells. I take you your kingdom lacks those skills, but thrives with the other known magics?"

"Yeah…actually we do. Fire and wind spells are pretty common where I'm from. Light spells, too."

"As I thought," Akihiko said with a quick glance. "You'd think we'd learn wind magic at the very least, given our land commonly faces harsh blizzards, but sadly we've not been blessed by such gods. It would seem the divine thought it best to divide up power equally, but that hasn't always stopped us from attempting to learn. Perhaps you and I and arrange another time to trade skills?"

It was an innocent offer, Kanji thought. Immediately his memory came back to earlier that day in class where he had failed in front of his peers. His fist clenched tighter around his horse's reign. "I think we can arrange that, but uh…I'm not very good at any kind'a magic. I get the theory and practice, but not really the whole 'zap zap' thing, ya know? Like…what do ya do that really gets it all kickin'?"

"That's quite simple, really. Just rub your fingers together right before you release your energy from the circle you cast. A little friction at your fingertips can go a long way, trust me."

"Ah…I'll try it out next time."

"And you'll have to teach me wind magic in return, but that shall have to wait until next time. We're here!"

The two horsemen slowed to a halt at last. It was then that Kanji just noticed how thin the forest had become around them…and how bright it was for a land shrouded in eternal nightfall. He looked around, first noting the river bank still close beside them, but they had stopped along a cliffside over looking out to sea. The icy surface reflected moonlight, causing to look like sheets of glass until it met the large body of water which could be faintly heard clashing against ice in waves. Save for their horses' tracks, the snow on the ground was undisturbed and smooth.

As they dismounted their horses, Kanji thought the ocean appeared to glow a faint dark blue.

"Look up," Akihiko whispered as he pointed.

Stars.

Countless stars were looking down on them both with the moon as well shining vibrantly. Kanji found himself lost within the sea of lights above, hypnotized. Each time he blinked he found himself trying to connect the twinkle, almost certain he could make out abstract lines that formed pictures of various animals or objects. It was as if time had froze for him, even forgotten Akihiko right next to him until the other spoke up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, grabbing Kanji's attention again. "We may freeze, but…sometimes I feel it is worth it have a such a magnificent world among us every moment."

"It's…breath taking."

Akihiko smiled.

There was shared pleasant silence, lasting only a few seconds as they stood close to each other. The two young men locked eyes together, and Akihiko nodded at him. "You've brought something yourself, haven't you?" He finally said softly with a puff of visible breath brushing along Kanji's face.

Kanji blinked, having forgotten what Akihiko might be referring too, until his memory jogged him. The tome strapped to his belt felt all but weightless to him, having carried it for so long. "O-oh, yes! That's right. Uhh…" he reached for the book as he glanced around as thou looking for a place to sit. "Hang on a second…" As he undid the leather binds, the prince aimed his open palm at the ground and cast a circle. In a flash, the snow had melted away, revealing the earth underneath. It was dry.

"There. We can sit down, now."

By the light warmth and light of the lantern, Kanji and Akihiko sat together and flipped through the insect tome. Within its pages were illustration and old black and white photos of just about anything imaginable. Spiders, dragonflies, hornets, butterflies, ants, beetles, and crickets were all there with a few pages dedicated to facts from diet to environments, and behaviors. Time was flying by all the while, not a page left overlooked. Kanji's attitude while reading the pages aloud was boring, but the look on Akihiko's face and the small, short deep breaths of joy and surprise, it was clear he was enjoying every moment.

"That's about everythin'…at least from this book. There was a lot more I coulda' brought but didn't wanna travel too heavy, ya know?" he said was he shut the back cover and stood up. "Hell, I woulda' brought a few preserved dragonflies like I wanted to, but I couldn't get my hands on them this time."

"Tis' no matter, Sir Kanji. The book itself was more than a treat, really. I was more than happy with that." The tone was light and grateful. "Now…are you ready for me to show you something else only the Dark Kingdom holds?" Akihiko quickly went over to his horse to fish through his bag for something before sitting back down and kicking off his boots.

"Huh? The hell ya talkin' about? Ya already showed me the stars. I thought that was our agreement." Kanji watched from the side of his own steed, half ready to climb aboard and get moving back him. His entire body was stiff and cold, nose running and face starting to sweat. He stared at Akihiko, confused. Replacing the other young man's boots were…bladed shoes? He had never seen them before in his life. Was that even the proper term for such attire?

"Yes, that is true but I couldn't help myself when I realized this morning had probably never seen what I'm about to show you!" There a brief struggle for him to stand and balance until he made his way to the frozen river side not too far from where they were. "Just watch…"

Kanji could only describe the sight before him as magical. It appeared as thou Akihiko was flying across the ice, floating even. A smooth, charming slice into the thick frozen sheets had an appeal that flowed well with Akihiko's spins and twirls, even jumping. The longer this routine carried out the more captivated Kanji became, slowly shifting himself closer to the river side to get a better view. "Amazing," he whispered.

Maybe there _was_ more to the Dark Kingdom than just a snow and darkness.

There was starlight  
and beauty.

Akihiko finally slowed to a halt and skated back over to the river's edge where Kanji was waiting for him. "It's called 'skating.' What did you think, Sir Kanji?" A graceful smile was on his face as he stood stiffly before his friend. "If you want, I'd be more than happy to teach it to you. It's not as hard as it looks."

"Huh? R-really? I mean uh…I dunno what I could do in return for somethin' like that! Hell, who said we'd have the time for you teachin' me things like skatin'?"

"But we're meeting again, aren't we?"

There was a pause.

"Come now, Kanji. Don't tell me our exchanges end here so soon. Surely there is plenty more you are curious about…and plenty more you can show me."

Another pause, but not for long. He was about to speak until something struck him. Kanji's eyes flickered, and he flinched when he felt his cheek sting. He looked up, feeling the cold kiss once more. White had begun to float down from the clouds. Unsure of what it was, the prince found himself trying to dodge each flurry that could possibly touch him, earning a laugh from his friend.

"Relax. It is only snow. Harmless bits of frozen water." Akihiko stuck his tongue out, all too happy to demonstrate catching flakes in his mouth. "And…it would seem out time is up." Quickly, he finished changing and got back onto his horse. "I'll guide back until you can see the twilight on the horizon."

"…next time…let me show you the Sun Kingdom." That was all Kanji could muster up at first as they began to make way for the divide. "We've been here twice now and I'm sick'a freezein' my ass off." He handed Akihiko the tome. "Just ya…keep it for now, I guess. We got plenty more of 'em back home. The library won't miss it." A shy, embarrassed smile began to finally show on Kanji's face as rode side by side.

Akihiko could only laugh as he took the book. "Very well then. Perhaps it's best you keep the lantern in exchange. It should still have plenty of fuel left for another trip back here. You'll need it more than me, after all. I'm rather used to the cold."

"It's a deal. What's say we meet in…three days. This time at the edge of Sun Kingdom. Just…prepare to dress a little lighter as you cross the border."

"You have my word. I'll see you there. Now…let's get you home."


End file.
